Episode 24 (E2)
"Misunderstanding" is the fourth episode of Season 3 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 24th episode overall. It premiered on July 10, 2017. Synopsis "Things aren't as horrible as they may appear to be." Plot The group looks up as Roberto comes down the hill, rifle in hand. He looks them all over and counts them to himself. After he is done, he looks back at the house. "Walter is explaining a couple of... things to Pete." He says. "Nothing bad, I can assure you that he is fine. Now if you'll come with me, we'll... we can..." He stops as he sees Carlos step out from behind Nick. Carlos looks at Roberto with widened eyes. "P-Papa...?" "...Carlos." Immediately Roberto runs to his son and embraces him. Most of the group members and surprised and happy, though a few, such as Allen, Donna, and Jake simply reflect on the ones they've lost. The group somewhat trusts the idea of staying in the manor now and follow him back up to the manor, and upon entry, they see Walter talking with Pete in the previous seats. "We're not staying here, go wait outside." He says. "This old fuck keeps people locked up in his basement!" "Hey, hey, hold on." Walter raises a hand. "I'm trying to explain. It's a misunderstanding. George is the only man locked in the basement, and I have good reason for him being down there. "A couple of weeks ago, he broke in and attempted to rob and kill us. He shot my wife, and Matthew's parents... my own daughter, and my son-in-law. So we locked him up. He's going to starve. He's going to sit there, suffer, and starve. "All I know is I don't have the gall to kill him, to fulfill his wishes of making more monsters out of human beings. So he gets to stay there and watch us move on. You all can stay here, it's safe. At least stay the night, if you want to move out in the morning. Just please, don't let him out... he's in there to die. This place used to be a prison, then a museum, and then my home after I bought it out before the end times. So I'm putting it to good use." "...alright, then. We understand." Trace nods. "If you mean what you say." "If you're lying, you'll regret it." Dwight glares. "It's getting late now, though. We all better rest." However, later that night, as everyone tries to rest in the various rooms of Westchester Manor, Hannah sneaks downstairs in the night. George is woken up as he hears her unlocking the door. He slowly gets up and steps out as Hannah opens the door. "I don't trust that old fuck up there, he's already really suspicious as is." She says. "C'mon, get out of here and go live your life." George looks at her in disbelief, before looking up the stairs to his freedom. He chuckles and surprises her with a hug. "Thank you, really... you don't know what this means to me. That crazy bastard will get his..." "Get his... wait, you mean...?" Hannah's eyes widen as his grip on her tightens before he shoves her back into the wall. The force knocks her unconscious as she collapses. George smirks and steals her pistol, then goes upstairs. Deaths *None Trivia *This episode explains the backstory of Westchester Manor, and why George is locked up. **However, he is no longer held captive this episode, as he has escaped due to his manipulation of Hannah. *It is revealed in this episode that Roberto is the father of Carlos. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two